Not Kidnapped, Just Borrowed
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: [Traducción] Derek secuestra a Stiles para extorsionar a Scott para que le dé algo que quiere, pero Stiles no se quedará sentado sin hacer nada... Por suerte, a Derek no le importará que él se ponga de pie.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, como tampoco me pertenece esta historia, la cual fue escrita por la genial Havah Kinny, quien me permitió traducirla.

* * *

N/A El prompt de esta historia era "Síndrome de Estocolmo"

* * *

— Entonces, ¿cuándo planeas dejar que me vaya? —preguntó Stiles, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando, a través de la habitación. a su actual captor; Derek Hale.

— Hasta que Scott aparezca y me dé lo que quiero —espetó Derek—. Ahora, deja de hacer tantas preguntas.

— No, gracias —Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta el sofá y usó su típica forma de ser curiosa para mantener ese aprisionamiento bajo sus términos y preguntó— ¿Por qué quieres tanto a Scott en tu manada?

— Sabes que podría hacerte callar, ¿cierto? —declaró Derek.

— Claro que puedes, pero en serio, ¿quieres hacerlo? —Stiles le preguntó sonriendo— No pienses que Scott estaría muy ansioso de pasarse al lado oscuro si él se entera de que tu _Vader-estrangulaste_ a su mejor amigo.

— Eres muy valiente para alguien en tu posición —Derek reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba bastante su resistente prisionero, a pesar del hecho de que si Derek quería hacerle daño, no había nada que ese adolescente flacucho pudiera hacer al respecto.

— Estás muy relajado para ser un secuestrador —replicó Stiles.

— No te he secuestrado —dijo Derek rodando sus ojos.

— Sí, lo hiciste —manifestó Stiles—. Me llevaste lejos de un lugar seguro y me trajiste a un lugar no seguro, y en el proceso, me quitaste mi libertad. Además, ahora, no dejas que me vaya hasta que consigas algo que tu quieres. Eso es secuestro y petición de rescate, técnicamente.

— ¡Qué no te he secuestrado! —Derek dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. El chico era cojonudo, pero también una especie de dolor en el culo... aunque también era algo mono en esa forma de "Yo soy invencible" típica de un niño precoz de la secundaria.

— Ok... Entonces ¿de qué forma llamarías esto? —preguntó Stiles haciendo gestos con sus manos, señalando el living.

— Yo solo te tome prestado... por un rato —declaró.

— Ok, así que si no estoy secuestrado, entonces, puedo irme —Stiles se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la decrépita mansión, que probablemente, en su tiempo, había sido una belleza, mucho antes de que el fuego, la ceniza y la muerte que consume se hubiera hecho cargo de ella.

— No tan rápido —en una fracción de segundo, Derek, se interpuso en su camino y lo empujó contra la pared.

— ¿Ves? —Stiles respiró mirando a los ojos centelleantes de rojo de Derek, quien lo mantenía sostenido contra el muro, sin molestarse en intentar ocultar el hecho de que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ante la acción del lobo. Derek es testigo de que no lo hizo— No me es permitido irme, incluso cuando quiero, conclusión; me has secuestrado.

— Pero, en realidad, tú no te quieres ir —gruñó con Stiles aún aprisionado contra la pared—. Así que no es secuestro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no me quiero ir? —preguntó Stiles— ¡Por supuesto que me quiero ir! Soy rehén de un hombre-lobo y sabes... no es mi forma favorita de pasar el tiempo.

— Deja de mentirme —dijo Derek inclinándose hacia adelante—, puedo oler el olor del deseo sobre todo tu cuerpo.

— ¿Deseo? —rió— ¿Qué deseo? ¡No hay ningún deseo! —su corazón latió con mucha más fuerza cuando Derek se acercó más a él y, Stiles supo que todo su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, prácticamente, en todas las formas posibles.

— ¿Por qué no te callas, mejor? —le dijo Derek con un tono de voz bajo, como un susurro— Porque me estoy cansando de tus mentiras.

— Hazme callar —desafió Stiles. Derek gruñó, provocando un leve escalofrío en Stiles, pero el chico se armó de valor y sonriendo con una ceja alzada miró expectante a su secuestrador— ¿Y bien...?

— Eres tan molesto —murmuró Derek inclinándose y besando a Stiles agresivamente, aplastándolo contra la pared mientras lo hacía.

— Y tu eres tan malo —respondió Stiles intentando, sin mucho entusiasmo, alejarse de Derek.

— Me deseas. Puedo olerlo en ti.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? —preguntó Stiles. Su mentira había sido descubierta, no había razón para que no lo admitiera, no si quería salir bien de esta.

— ¿Acaso tu padre nunca te dijo que no debías caer ante tu captor? —preguntó Derek.

— Lo hizo —respondió Stiles sonriendo.

— Entonces, ¿qué, te estás rebelando?

— Bueno, no creo que él haya tenido en mente a alguien como tu cuando tuvimos esa conversación.

— ¿Alguien como yo?

— Ya sabes... —declaró— Fuerte, grande, desaliñado, sexy, melancólico... un poco malo, pero de una forma totalmente sexy.

— Tu debes ser uno de los chicos más audaz que he conocido jamás —suspiró Derek, soltando el agarre sobre Stiles, pero solo ligeramente.

— ¿Porque prefiero pensar en follarte en vez de temerte?

— Sí —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Derek—. Y debería hacer algo al respecto —dijo mientras movía sus manos por los lados de Stiles, para luego agarrarlo de la cintura y tirar de él hacia arriba. Stiles envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Derek y lo besó.

— Bueno, ahora supongo cómo podemos pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue Scott con lo que sea que le hayas pedido —Stiles miró a Derek cuando rompieron aquél agresivo, pero apasionado beso.

— Oh, cierto, eso... no es nada, ni siquiera lo llamé —Derek sonrió—. Yo solo quería tenerte aquí, a solas.

— Fase uno de la misión: cumplida —susurró Stiles en su oído.

— ¿Pasamos a la fase dos? —preguntó Derek.

— ¡A la habitación! —Stiles se soltó del agarre y se dirigió escaleras arriba, y en unos segundos, Derek tenía a Stiles extendido sobre el colchón, quien lucía de una forma dócil que nunca había visto Derek en el adolescente.

— Me gustas cuando te ves así —declaró Derek.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Excitado? —preguntó Stiles.

— No —respondió negando con la cabeza—, mío.

— Oh, no, no —exclamó Stiles moviendo negativamente su cabeza—. Yo no soy tu... —no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el apasionado beso de Derek y cuando el beso finalizó y Derek lo alejó de él, Stiles estaba demasiado aturdido para discutir. Él simplemente reaccionó a agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Derek para acercarlo, nuevamente, hacia él. Tal vez, solo por esta vez, Stiles podría pertenecer a alguien, al menos, solo por un ratito.

* * *

Esta es mi primera traducción, espero les haya gustado y haya quedado bien xD

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias en los reviews :)


End file.
